Heartaches and New Loves
by YamiDragel
Summary: YuGiOh! Beyblade xover! Kai dumps Hil for a slut. She's heartbroken so turns to her older brother Seto Kaiba for help who askes her to come back. What happens when the Beybladers Meet the Duelsists with Hillary as one of them. Insanity. Will Kai ever take
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Beyblade or Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A/N:** Heya peeps thought up a new story and hadta get it out. Read, Reveiw and most of all Enjoy! Oh yeah _italics_ thoughts

**Summary:** Yu-Gi-Oh! Beyblade xover! Kai dumps Hil for a slut. She's heartbroken so turns to her older brother Seto Kaiba for help who askes her to come back. What happens when the Beybladers Meet the Duelsists with Hillary as one of them. Insanity. Will Kai ever take Hil back or will one the other Beybladers or Duelists capture her heart. Temporary title till I can think of Something not corny.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba why are you staring at that pic of Ri?" Joey asked pulling a photograph of a bespectacled ruby eyedbrunette. 

Snatching the photograph out of Joey's hand Kaiba gave him a death glare. "None of your buisness mutt!"

"It is after all she's our _friend_!" Yami said coming up behind Kaiba and somewhat startling him while the whole Yugi-taichi who had gathered around him with the addition of the other two Yamis - Bakura or Akelfia and Marik.

_I liked it better when they were trapped in the Millenium Items and didn't have their own bodies._ Seto thought. After being unable to let his classmates glares and curious looks bother him he finally gave in and said rather snarled, "I've just got a bad feeling about her all right! And I miss my sister. Is that a crime!"

Bakura smirked, "No it isn't. Just surprising that iceman Kaiba cares about people."

Kaiba growled inwardly at his so-called friends. Well two people could play this game. "And I'm worried about that guy she is dating. I'm hoping he's treating her well."

Blank stares and then, "Ri is dating!" Kaiba covered his ears. Okay maybe that wasn't a good move.

Bakura, Malik and Marik however looked like they were about to rip something to shreds or Shadow Realm someone. And by their looks it seemed to maybe be him. _Definately not a good idea_

-x-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"I hate him! After all I did for him he did this to me! He chose a slut over me!" Hilary screamt into her pillow. "I hate you so much Kai!" she whispered softly to herself trying her best not to cry. 

**Flashback**

Hilary walked on the green grass of the park a smile playing on her face. Kai had come here.After asking the BBA Revolution where Kai was she decided to pay him a visit. She knew he'd like some peace and quiet since Mr. Dickenson had brought all the other Beyblading teams over to Tyson's dojo for a get together.After all today was their two month anniversary. So she decided to gove him a surprise. Well it was her who got the surprise when she saw her boyfriend heavily making out with a- well there wasn't any other fitting word for her - slut dressed in the whole leather seductress ordeal. _'Uugh!'_ Hilary thought as she looked at them before realising that it was Kai who was making out with the girl. "Kai!" she asked in a hoarse whispered voice. The couple stopped and looked at her.

"Who. Are. You!" the slutty girl asked.

Hilary ignored her and looked at Kai who gave her a cold look back. "Hilary we're breaking up." He said in a monotonous voice and then went back to what he was doing previously.

Hilary turned around and left tears brimming in her eyes.

**End Flashback**

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She didn't answer it. Since - she guessed - that Kai told everyone that they had broken up Hillary got many calls from her friends. The phone went on her answering machine and her eyes widened in surprise when she heard the deepvoice,and the message. "Hillary it's me Seto. Are you all right. I've just been getting a bad feeling about you so I called to check on you. Call me back as soon as you get this. Love you little sis." 

The message clicked off and more tears streamed down Hillary's face as memories flooded into her head. She turned and looked at the picture by the bedside table. A picture of her family when she wasfour before the accident when she lost them. Her now deceased parents hugging her and her two brothers tightly, her father with his shaggy black hair and blue eyes grinning, her mother with her chocolate brown hair and ruby eyes smiling warmly, her older brother by two years Seto having his chocolate his be toussled by the wind and his blue eyes glinting merrily as he had an arm wrapped around her and her younger brother Mokuba with his black hair all over his face sheilding his blue eyes.

Rememebering the accident and her life after thather eyes let more tears fall slowly. Not being able to find her brothers and presuming that they were dead, being taken in that greedy uncle of hers who wanted the money her parents left behind, being beaten up everyday, hardly given any food and being teased and beaten up by the neighbourhood bullies and forced to run the company by her lazy uncle. And then when she looked at the T.V screen two years back and saw her brother on it she remembered literally dancing and singing with joy. And when her uncle found out about it and the fact that her brothers were both adopted by a wealthy tycoon beating her up even more. Phoning her brother to ask for ransom for her well being. Well that part of his plan had worked out badly because Seto had the police get him and arrest him. And the best outcome of it was that she got to live with her borthers again after both of them were postively sure that they were siblings. After being mistreated for years one learns to be cautious.Only the thing was now her brothers was Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba, not Tatiabana. Well she would guess used to it, she was used to adjusments. After all these were good adjusments.

After all she was going to be living with her brothers again and begun helping him with work. And she had met a lot of friendly people and most of them were insane but became good friends with her. Although her brother didn't approve of them he didn't mind as long as she was happy. And then becoming an A class Duelist. Finding out about the Yami's and Ancient Egypt, and that her families descended from the priests family that served Atem, and the fact she could summon all the Egyptian gods, earning the God cards which she gave back. Winning the ultimately rare and new card Pegasus had created from an ancient tablet he found, Dreona The Angel Of Darkness which turned out to have the spirit of the real Grim Reaper trapped in it and wouldn't be summoned until someone said the seemingly untranslateable incantation which Hillary had translated. Being given Guardianship of the Millenium Scales by Isis and Shadi. And thanks to the power of Dreona she could send people to Hell. Literally. Oh yeah she had gotten the good life for a while.

Smiling a bit at her last memories she reached for her cell phone. She needed someone to talk to and her elder brother Seto was the best. She dialed her brothers cell phone. One ring, Two Rings, Three rings, Four Rings, Five Rings and then, "Hello Ri! So you got my message. Is everything all right!" And then she broke down and told him everything.

And as she had hoped he made everything all right. "I'll arrange for my private jet to come there and pick you up in three days time as soon as the nutcase comes back from his vacation, all right. Hold on till then."

"I promise I will." she whispered softly back tears now gone.

"Oh and if it'll make you feel better the others found out that you have a boyfriend and all Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Marik have all offered to Shadow Realm him if he ever hurts you after the mutt (Joey), and pointy haired freak (Tristian), Dice-boy (Duke), Almeda and Varonbeat them to a blody pulp. So I could tell them and send them over there if you'd like." Seto offered.

Hillary laughed. "No need Oni-san. Maybe if I feel like it later on."

* * *

The doorbell rang and thinking it was Hillary Rei rushed to answer it followed by the rest of the Bladebreakers. She hadn't picked up any of their calls last night and the others were worried. 

However when he opened the door he noticed instead of Hillary a girl with long blonde curls and blue eyes wearing a really short denim mini-skirt and a white sleeveless blousewas standing on the threshhold. "So this is why you took so long to answer the door. You were preparing a welcoming party for me. How sweet of you doorknobs. I'mNatalie, Kai's new girl.Well sorry to tell you but the only man for me is Kai. I don't date ugly, useless pathetic fools."

"Well sorry about that Miss Beautiful. Well your prince charming is out back so go do him" Tyson replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Guys Hillary hasn't come over yet. I think she's taken the break-up thing badly." Rei said. 

"Why wouldn't she? I mean she cared so much for Kai and he went and got a slut over her!" Tyson said as he cast an annoyed glance towards the new couple making out in the corner. Namely Kai and his slutty girlfriend Natalie.

"You'd think with that name she'd be a sweet girl, not a slut." Daichi said disgusted.

The others including the Saint Sheilds, Team Pyskics, F-Dynasty, PPB All Starz, Barthez Battalion, Majestics, White Tigerz, the other remaining teams the authoress has coviniently forgotten to mention as she can't remember thier names, and the Blitzkreig Boys nodded in agreement.

Tala was just plain shocked at the fact that Kai dumped Hillary. All the Blitzkreig Boys had only few definition of women all being bad. Mainly according to them women were slutty creatures who lived to leech of peoples money or happiness and only went for men with money, fame, or looks. Their veiw of women had changed only after meeting female beybladers which Hillary was a somewhat representation of. A normal girl who didn't give a damn about looks, money or fame but just wanted a guy to be themselves.

Tala remembered telling Kai after he met her that Hillary was a rare find an not to let her go. He never thougth Kai would loose so many of his brain cells to dump Hillary for a girl who seemed to only want his looks, fame and money.

The girls started getting bugged and just decided to go over to Hillary's place and tell her to get over it and take her shopping. Only one problem stopped them. They didn't know where Hillary lived. They had planned to go to the amusement park later on.

"Oh well I guess we'll have to go without her!" Mathilda said sadly.

Just then to everyone's pleasant surprise Hillary walked in the door. "Hey guys nice mroning isn't it?" she said and earned a greeting from everybody except the new couple in the corner. Casting them merely a minuscule glane she walked straight to the others and sat down letting Daichi as usual sit on her lap.

"So what up?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing all of us girls were planning to go shopping." Mariah said smiling sweetly.

"Oh good I have to get some stuff for the nuts back home." Hillary said.

"Back home?" Julia asked quizically.

"Oh my Oni-san called yesterday and wants me back home for a while. So I have to buy some stuff for my buddies there. I have only two days." Hillary replied smiling while everyone's faces looked sad.

"Oh that's good. I was getting worried that with an ugly hag hanging around here I may get the disease these girls caught from you and loose my looks." Natalie said smirking as she broke apart from Kai.

"Anyway what time are we going?" Hillary asked as if she didn't hear Natalie's comment.

The others looked uneasily between Natalie and Hillary before Daichi said, "After lunch."

"Swell." Hillary said smiling.

"Uugh! Kai sweetie could we go somewhere else. I don't want to go around with these uncool people, and that pathetic useless foolish, ugly bitch of your ex-girl." Natalie said. Kai mutely nodded while Tyson, Rei, Max, and Daichi fumed.

"Alleluia, Thank you. So I don't have to worry about catching the annoying dumb vain blonde disease from a slut. I'm happy. Okay guys I'm treating you. Ask me for whatever you guys want. And yes TysonI'll treat you to an ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT-BUFFET so you can stop drooling. You too Daichi." Hillary said smiling.

Suddenly Hillary's cellphone rang. "Hhmm? Hello!" and all hell broke loose on the other line.

"Ri it's me Joey. I heard about the asshole who dumped you. Give me his address. I'm gonna pulverise him. Hey stop that Tristian."

"Shut up Joey I wanna talk to Ri. Hey Ri Tristian here. How do you want me to beat this Russian up? Ouch get lost pretty boy, I'm talking here."

"No way, hey Ri, it me Duke, so how do I humiliate this guy? Hey give me the phone back Almeda!"

"In your dreams pretty boy. Ri Varon and me were wonering if you want us to sick Dartz on this stupid Russian?Woah give me the phone back you stupid Egyptains!"

"Hey Ri it's me Marik. Let me at that bastard. Me and my Hikari will shadow Realm his sorry ass. Hey give me the phone back theif."

"Ri, how do you want me to kill this guy before I Shadow Realm his sorry ass. Torture him to death, stab him repeatedly with knives and daggers, poke him to death with a stick or I'm running out of ways."

"We could mumify him while electrocuting him and just for good measures skewer him." another voice offered.

"Woah Pharoh that was good. You're finally stopping being a sissy. Yeah Ri whatever the jack-ass Pharoh said. Oh and we could do the same thing to that girl who he left you for, for good measure that is."

"What the hell are you doing with my phone! Don't tell me that you've called my sister! Give that to me right now!" And then lots of noises you'd hear ina brawl could be heard. Hillary sweat-dropped.

A low British voice came on the phone "Hey Ri it's me Ryou. If you're wondering what happened here everyones got into a brawl and Anzu and Yugi are trying to stop it. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that you have to tell this guy to watch his back because oyur brother has sent out assassins to get him. And we also have four insane Egyptains plotting his death. Not to mention other resident maniacs helping them. Anyway take care. I'd better go tame my Yami before he sends everyone to the Shadow Realm like last time. I can already see the Eye OfHorus glowing on his head.Take care. Bye! Oh yeah by the way Atem and Anzu are dating if you wanted to know. So are Yugi and Rebecca. And Shizuka said yes to Tristian. So you have to add Duke to your fan following. Okay now Marik's giving me that death glare and the Eye Of Horus is glowing on all the Yami's head so I'm guessing that anzu and Yugi need help. See ya in Domino later."

And then she could hear a faint sound of Ryou's voice threathening everyone saying, "Hey Ri say that if you guys don't stop it she'll sick Dreona on you!" She cut the call.

"So errwhat's for lunch?" she asked sheepishly.

"Pasta." Rei said a bit uncomfortably.

"Great lets eat." Hillary said smiling. "Coming?" she asked everyone else who was stunned by what they just heard especially Kai and Natalie.

As they walked into the kitchen Rei was sure he caught a faint evil triumphant smirk on Hillary's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Beyblade. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions and the Yami's would definately have their own bodies and torture would be shown.

**A/N:** Thanks to all you guys for your wonderful reviews. I'm thinking that this story may actually do better than the other Yu-Gi-Oh!-Beyblade crossover I'm writing.

The Yami's have their own bodies.

Oh and for people telling me it's funny I still can't understand why. I mean I've just actually kept the gang in character and also since I had no idea what to write I just typed out what generally happens between me and my friends everyday. Is it really that funny?

Malik Ishtar - Malik Ishtar

Yami Malik Ishtar - Marik Ishtar.

Ryou Bakura - Ryou Bakura

Yami Ryou - Bakura Akelfia Bakura(someone told me that's what his real name was) or just plain Bakura

Yugi Muto - Yugi Muto

Yami Yugi Muto - Atem Muto or plain Yami.

Oh and yeah I'll be introducing a few OC's in this ficcie as well.

* * *

Chapter 2 

**Rei's P.O.V**

Lunch was served like a picnic in the dojo's backyard since there was no way that all the bladers would fit into Tyson's kitchen. It was fairly silent since the others were still mad at Kai for ditching Hillary for the 'slut' - they had gotten fond of calling Natalie that since it seemed to shut her up whenever she ranted and she had done that the whole morning, sad at the fact that Hillary was going away for a few days - which they knew would turn out to be very long since as Mariah kindly told us a girl takes really long to get over a heart-ache, and somewhat freaked out - okay maybe majorly freaked out - by the call Hillary got from her friends, they didn't seem like sane ordinary people.

Suddenly Max - my ever innocent bubbly eternally sugar-hyper team mate - decided to break the silence and ask what everyone didn't dare to, "Hey Hillary has your brother actually sent out assassins on Kai?"

Okay lets prepare for the death tirade.

I wonder who'll die first by whose hands. Will Hillary just get mad at Max for such an accusation and kill him - I'd mind that, so would everyone else -then Kai and Natalie for good measure - that I'd help her with if she wants me too.

Or maybe Kai will kill Max for asking that question. He's already giving him a death glare. And then maybe he'll kill Hillary because his new slutty girlfriend hates her and has Kai wrapped around his finger. And then maybe he'll kill Tyson and Daichi just for the heck of it because he's eternally pissed at them for eating so much. What's his problem anyway? Everyone's born with flaws. Theirs is constantly eating while his is constantly being a jack-ass.

I closed my eyes and waited for sounds of screaming and torture but instead all I heard was Hillary calmly say, "Probably. I wouldn't put it past him. He does have that frame of mind to do it although he's quiet calm 99 percent of the time. He has done it before. That's what his Death-Squad is for. Though he normally uses them when my younger bro gets kid-napped which is quiet frequent. But then again when you hang around with too many insane Egyptian homicidal maniacs they rub off on you. So maybe he has.You heard what the guys said."

Okay that was a surprise! I noticed the others just staring at Hillary like she was an alien.Well actually I was thinking along those lines so I'm assuming that so is everybody else. She looked so serious about what she said and I know it wasn't an act because I'm used to reading through Hillary. After all the two of us are as close as siblings. And she just said it like we were trying to decide what sauce to put in the pasta. Okay I've just compared what Hillary said to pasta. I'm hanging around Tyson and Daichi too much.

I defiantely didn't want to know more.

"So you mean to say that your friends are actually capable of murder?" Max asked. Oh Max - Gods how innocent have you made him?

"Well I can't say all of them are homicidal, but most of them are homicidal and suicidal. You heard what Bakura a.k.a. the 'Theif' said." she replied calmly. How can she be so calm.

"Are you serious? How can you hang around them then?" Max asked as if his ears had been scarred for life. Hey God up there are you missing an angel because I think he's sitting right here next to me. He definately has to be an angel to be so damn fricking clueless and innocent. Either that or his mind has refused tomature after he was five.

I'm sure everyone thought along the same lines - including Hillary - because we were now staring at him.

"Yes Max I'm serious and I can hang around with them because although they are homicidal, suicidal, and on the most wanted list in Domino they're really fun to hang around with. And I'm not joking so you guys can stop staring at me like I'm an alien." she said even more calmer than before. How the fuck can she be so calm? Then again why the hell am I that bothered? I should be proud of her. It's not like I've not acted evil and insane before and don't hang around evil insane people. Ask the White Tigerz they'll tell you. Or paerhaps you could just look around and you'll understand.

Anyway everyone promptly stopped staring at her and we began to eat our lunch before Natalie - God why did she have to be such an ignorant slut? - opened her insulting mouth and started to rant.

"Oh really bitch I think you're lying. You're just trying to act all cool and stuff just so that you have guys following you. Just because you aren't as beautiful as me. Right Kai?" she said. Really is she that vain? Dear God what kind of whack-jobs have you surrounded me with?

Then it hit me that she indirectly called Hillary ugly. Okay I had a idea that she was stupid but not this stupid. No matter who you are, you do not call Hillary ugly. It brings fatal consequences. Ask Tyson, he ended up in the hospital for months with multiple major fractures and internal bleeding, not to mention a baseball bat shoved up absolutely in the wrong place. It was the most scariest sight I ever saw. But then again after that little incident Tyson and Hillary genuinely became the best of friends. We are yet to figure out how that happened.I looked at Kai trying to mutely tell him not to agree with her. He nodded. Oh well Sayonara captain. Hey what the hell am I thinking? I want his bitch in the hospital along with him for dumping her! But then again it would mean being scarred for life to see Hillary beat Kai up. After all he is the strongest person I know. And we do have a tournament coming up and I don't think it would be a good idea to have our captain on the injured list. It's such a hard choice.What to choose?

I looked around the table to see Tyson and Daichi had stopped eating and were looking at Hillary with the most loyal fire and scared lookin their eyes. Tyson gulped hard. I'm guessing he didn't want to see a blood bath either.

"Hey Hillary she just insulted you! Are you gonna let her get away with that?" Mariah yelled. You know Mariah we're trying to calm Hils down not aggrivate her!

Hillary was still silent.

Daichi heaved a sigh of relief and then pointed at a wire going up into Hillary's ear. Thank heavens! She's listening to her Ipod. And all of us know that Hillary blasts her Ipod into her ears really loudly. I'm still wondering how she hasn't gotten deaf yet.

After Daichi pointed that out all of us in the BBA Revolution and the few other witnesses who had seen Tyson in hospital after Hils dealt with him heaved one huge sigh of relief. Maybe we can postpone the Grim Reaper knocking on Kai's door till after the tourney is over.

* * *

**  
Still Rei's P.O.V.**

We're now at the mall - actually we've just arrived and it's seven 'o' clock. We would have come here earlier if Kai hadn't made us train and tried to impress Natalie so much. How the hell can he like her? Anyway after that those two headed away to make-out and Hillary accidentaly walked in on them. That would have to really be my fault because those two were in the kitchen - which none of us knew - and that's where I left my wallet since afternoon when I cooked for the gang. I really shouldn't have asked Hillary to fetch it. Well as much as Hillary tried to stay calm throughout the whole day she broke down after she saw those two. Who would blame her? Seeing your old boyfriend who you care about so much in a heavy make-out session with a slut is heartbreaking. Especially since Ming-Ming who walked in a minute later for a glass of water told us that Kai had the girls bra off.

We all spent most of the evening trying to stop her from going back home and trying to cheer her up. Ming-Ming was especially helpful and that's saying something since those two girls don't like each other. But then again weird things have been happening all day so I'm not finding it weird that those two girls are suddenly best buddies. After all Ming-Ming has helped in calming Hillary down and abusing Natalie more than the other girls put together, and that is also saying something since Hillary's beyblading gal-pals consist of Mariam, Emily, and Mariah - whose bad-mouth I know all to well. Anyway we're now shopping with a very calm Hillary - note the sarcasm. If she isn't heartbroken about Kai and Natalie, she's mad at Natalie for insulting her - which Natalie does most of the time. I wonder why? I mean no one with 1 milligram of brain cells will do that unless you have a death wish. Accidents however are an exception.

Did I mention Ming-Ming is helping calm Hillary down to a normal level a lot? Everytime Hillary's emotions are going anywhere fatal she says something really stupid or funny to make Hillary crack up and start laughing. What's happening to the world? Anyway Natalie's dragged Kai off for another make-out session so all of us - including the Blitzkreig Boys - are trying to help Hillary not notice or forget. Will wonders never cease?

I'm guessing it won't because just then we hear a girls voice call Hillary's name and saw Hillary's jaw drop.

* * *

**  
Hillary's P.O.V.**

I just heard a familiar voice call out my name, so I turned around. What the hell? Are miracles not gonna stop today or what? First I got Tyson and Daichi to cut down the eating, then I have everyone cheering me up over the break-up with Kai including the Blitzkreig boys,then Ming-Ming and me are suddenly gal pals and now this. Right now I'm sure I'm hallucinating because coming straight towards me are my own Soul-sister Domino Gal-Pals i.e. Shizuka Wheeler - she looks good in that red blouse.

Isis Ishtar - what the hell she's wearing jeans, damn now I owe Mai twenty thousand grand more for losing another bet to her. And I rarely lose bets.

Mai Kujaku - and she hasn't dressed like a slut. Wait she stopped dressing like one ages ago after she started dating Joey and became a tomboy.

Rebecca Hopkins - aw she still looks so adorable, she and Yugi definately make a kawai couple.

Vivian Wong - how she, Rebecca, and Anzu now get along is beyond me. She does look nice western casuals though.

Samantha Lorenzo - nicknames: Sammy, Sam, Kisara, Kira, Ryou's cousin sister and my brothers light blue eyed long blue haired sweet girfriend - yes he has a girlfriend - and she is the reincarnation of the Blue eyes white dragon Kisara. No wonder those two fell in love. She seems to also have the sweater bug Ryou has because like him, she's always forever wearing one. Not that I mind they really suit her and she'd make a great sister-in-law and I'm not being sarcastic about that.

And then Anzu Mazaki forever smiling followed by her Yami Ciel who also had been given a body and who's really cool.

Yes Anzu has a Yami but she never told anyone and kept it a secret always because Ciel didn't want to interfere with all the Millenium and DOOM crap as she called it. She's about as old as the Pharoh and Theif and she aslo helped Yami when both of them were alive and she's the one who actually tamed all the Yami's after she finally showed herself and gave them separate bodies. She's the coolest of the Yami's, why because she can use any type of dark magic, and she can turn people into stone, paralyse them, make them hallucinate, or kill them just by looking into their eyes. Did I foget to mention she's the infamous Medusa. Cool nah? She looks exactly like Anzu except she has longer hair and a gray tinge to her eyes. Did I mention she really cool?

Anyway back to reality, what in the name of the seven hells are they doing here? My question just got answered whenVivian said, "We're here because Mai and me dragged them to help us by giving us moral support for quitting this modelling job. We seem to have lost our confidence and our boss is being a pain in the ass. And also to help Anzu insult the crap out of that pathetic dance teacher of her's who has put her through hell and threw her out of her class. And we're here to cheer you up over your break-up with your good-for-nothing-ex. Oh and shop while we're at it. Wanna join us with your other gal-pals?"

I nodded smiling. Just then I heard a big bang and looked up with the others to see Kai and Natalie come out ofhis limo with soot all over their charred clothes coughing hard and few seconds later the whole limo exploded into a million pieces. Mai walked past me whistling innocently - she was acting very Joey/Varon like, while Anzu had an amused look on her face. Isis said her usual famous words in her usual serious tone, "You can't change fate." and Ciel, Samantha, Shizuka, Vivian just somberly nodded along with her although all of them had a mysterious look in their eyes. I was begining to get suspicious. Rebecca however said, "Mai I told you that the other fire-works would explode along with the dynamite, didn't I? You should have just connect the dynamite to a fuse so that when it exploded it would light the fuse and set the fire-works off." So it was their doing.

The others just stared at them like they were insane which frankly they popular belief that Isis, Sammy, Ciel, and Shizuka aren't capable of playing pranks on anyone and are inpossession ofan evil insane mind with a raging temper, they are. If they weren't why would Marik be sacred of Isis? Or why would the theif be scared of Sammy? Or why would Joey's face pale when you asked him to do something his sister didn't want him to? As for Ciel's explanation her fame as Medusa will tell you. By the way the others were still staring at us.

"So you guys did this!" I asked sternly.

"Yup!" Vivian said sweetly.

"And why may I ask?" I asked again.

"Because he dumped you! And after doing some research on him I found out that he'd been cheating on you for a month." Mai said.

Oh. "Can I ask you one more question?" I asked again giving them an ever so polite smile which I usually gave when I was about to sick Dreona on someone and send them to hell or when I Shadow Realmed someone, both which are equally fatal.

"Shoot." Shizuka said uncomfortably under my gaze. The other gals were also shifting about uncomfortably. I loved the effect I had on these girls when I wanted to. After all I'm able to judge people's souls and send them to hell. I tie with Medusa in powers. And I should thank Seto for teaching me to death-glare people. Well actually I should thank myself cause I learned it on my own.

"Why did you blow something up without me?" I asked again.

"What?" they all said before falling down anime style. Then got up one by one. While the bladers stares just got wilder and harder.

"For Kami's sake don't scare us like that next time." Mai said.

"Yeah never joke like that with us." Rebecca said.

"Never ever give us that look ever again when you're joking. You know how much it freaks us out, don't you?" Shizuka said.

"Yeah the last time I saw that look was when Zork had come back and you unleashed Droena on him before you did the um you know what?" Anzu stuttured.

"What my lumen is trying to say is that the last time we saw you smile like that Zork was banished to hell." Ciel stated calmly.

Well I'm guessing it isn't any biggie for her because both of us have similar dark powers. Anyway the others though were staring at me like I was a demon from hell from a different planet in a different solar system of a different galaxy in an alernate universe. Oh and even Kai and Natalie are present.

I'm guessing they're freaked out pretty badly. So I do what I would normally do if I were in Domino. I look up at them and give them a vampirish smile like Akelfia or Marik. I think this would be the first time they ever noticed I have tiny fangs. Now I really have them freaked out.

I casually turned to Mai and my other gals from Domino and asked, "So what else is new?"

"Mokuba got kidnapped from school again and Seto took it as an excuse to whip out his gun and go use the kidnappers for his shooting practice as moving targets." Sammy said waving her hand dismissively. "He'll probably tell the cops he shot those imbeciles in self-defense."

I smiled. "So what are we gonna do first from the long list you gave me earlier?" I asked.

Mai smiled first and said, "Teach my no good boss a lesson!"

"Right!" Rebecca cheered an adorable mischevious evil glint in her eyes. For all those of you who think Evil can never look adorable you definately need to meet either Rebecca, Yugi or my brother Mokuba when they're in the mood.

"And then my dance teacher!" Anzu said.

"Yeah!" Shizuka replied.

"All right lets get the explosives first then, if we're gonna blow-up those assclowns first! This is gonna be a bang!" I said rubbing my palms together gleefully as I walked towards the nearest Ammo shop in the mall followed by the Domino girls and later the other beyblading girls and then eventually the others. Today was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Rei's P.O.V.**

The others just stared at Hillary and her friendsjaws dropped. I mean I had never seen or heard Hillary beign this evil before - excepting the baeting up of Tyson. Her friends blew up Kai's limo to get him back for breaking up with Hillary. And Hillary seemed like their queen with the evil glint in the eyes, and that fanged smile. And now she had just got an armload of people to follow her and her insane posse to an ammo store to blow-up people.

I've never been so proud of my sister-like best friend in my entire life!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. You don't sue me.

**A/N:** Sorry didn't have time to update sooner.

* * *

**Hillary's P.O.V.**

**In The Ammo Shop.**

Okay I'm pretty sure that at this moment Kai Hiwatari and Natalie Brown are the most hated people in the world.

By now Mai and the gals have not only blown up Kai's limo but they have also made Natalie's and Kai's lives miserable. And they did that in the short ten minute walk to the ammo shop. But they made the ten minutes into an hour.

I forgot how sadistic they can get.

I mean I could literally write a book titled **A Detailed Description Of The Many Ways In Which You Can Make Your Two-Timing Ex-Boyfriend Kai Hiwatari And His New Slutty Girlfriend Suffer At The Hand Of Your Sadistic Gal Pals In Sixty Minutes.**

1. Set the sluts hair on fire and watch her run about trying to put it out followed by your exand offer her kerosene instead of water to put it out.

2. Attach raw meat to her clothes - by Ra knows how! - and set a pack of the local travelling circus lions on her. (I'm still wondering how Rebecca knew that the circus would be running near the mall today?)

3. Throw your ex and the slut in the huge walk in freezer at the Ice Cream Shop.

4. Yell 'Underneath the blanket' after every cute couple stuff they say.

5. Sing "My friends got a girlfriend and we hate that bitch. Oh so much!" every five seconds.

6. Re-enact what happens almost everyday to Marik in Domino, and Kai is the Marik. (I'm still figuring out how they got the cops to chase Kai!)

7. Ask Kai what planet he belongs too. Every two seconds. (Rebecca had him fuming!)

8. Blow up Kai's Beyblade. Into tiny bits and hide Dranzers bit-chip.

9. Ask Kai who his physiciatrist is.

10. Pay a rabid gay guy to chase Kai around because he wants some hardcore guy ass! (I have so much respect for homosexuals!)

11. Pay random guys to come up to Natalie and tell her she was the sexiest whore they have ever seen.

12. Have random men ask Natalie how much for one night.

13. Start screaming "Golddigger" by Kanye West everytime a guy said this.

14. Having a mock fight with each of the other gals every ten seconds and then getting mad and taking out stun guns to electrocute the gal before "accidentaly" electrocuting Kai and Natalie.

15. Having a sugar high Becky follow Natalie around screaming "Mommy!"

16. Making Kai and Natalie listen to one of Anzu's frienship speeches.

17. Turning around every fifteen seconds and asking Kai how was Boris in bed. (Tala, Brooklyn, Garlandand Brian seemed to enjoy this very much!)

18. Asking Kai which nationality he belongs to and every time he answers screaming "Communist!"

19. Yelling "Nazi!" every time Kai grumbles.

20. Asking Kai when his next period is due and when he glares at us saying, "Sorry forgot you aren't a girl.

And that was just the beginning

-----

"Ok. Have we got everything?" Vivian asked.

I broke out of my reverie.

"Let's check. We have guns, knives, daggers, chains, gunpowder, bombs, dynamite, and some more explosives. I think that's about it." I said.

"We need one more thing." Samantha said.

"Huh? What's that Sammy?" I asked.

"The guys!" Sammy replied.

"Oh yeah how could we forget about them?" Mai said.

"Easy. Theres hardly any noise." Ciel said.

"Oh yeah I forgot how loud the guys are!" Mai said.

"Yeah but when you come to think of it. Since we're so used to it, it's kinda creepy not hearing insults flying around the whole day." Anzu said.

"Yeah no-one yelling "Mutt!", "Arrogant Rich Jack-Ass!", "Stupid Tomb Keeper!" "Asshole Pahroh!" "Idiotic Tomb Robber!" "Pointy Haired Freak!" "Pretty Boy!" and "I'm gonna kill you Pharoh!" It really is creepy!" Rebecca said shuddering.

The gals all looked at each other before saying "Lets go get the guys!" at the same time.

And that's how I found myself on Sammy's jet on my way back to Domino city a week earlier joined by my insane Dueling gal pals and - for some weird reson which I have yet to figure out - my blading buddies.

And for some weird reason Kai is wearing a red minidress with matching red lipstick, red ear rings, red stilettos, ared necklece, and a red handbag. And Natalie is stuck in the toilet murmuring that her stomach feels funny.

I'm actually starting to feel sorry for them.

The gals have already made their lives miserable.

I wonder what the guys are gonna do to them?

Hell Sessions have just begun!

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know that doesn't make any sense but my mind is in over active hyper mode at the moment, so WEEEEEEEEEE! 

**P.S.** Leave a note!


End file.
